Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =The French Elect A New President, Photo #1= If you had a Renault, you'd burn it too. - The Lake Effect 20:53, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :LOL! Classic! --Careax 05:52, 9 May 2007 (UTC) =The French Elect A New President, Photo #2= Los Angeles, where they treat you like a King. --Randroid French police line up to surrender to rioters. Or maybe for some free quiche. --Toadaron 22:38, 9 May 2007 (UTC) =Students Make Prom Outifts From Duct Tape= They're all smiles now. But there'll be tears and raw skin when they get to make-out hill and try stripping those outfits off! --Careax 05:51, 9 May 2007 (UTC) =Queen Elizabeth's 2007 Visit to the U.S., Photo #1= "Heh, when ah squint ma eyes you kinda look like momma!" --Careax 05:49, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Queen keeps President Bush on his toes with squirting flower hat gag. '--Alethic Logic 15:52, 9 May 2007 (UTC)' *1) "Hey Queenie, wanna see something cool? I got it in my pants!" - The Lake Effect 03:04, 10 May 2007 (UTC) =Queen Elizabeth's 2007 Visit to the U.S., Photo #2= "Mmmm... when you squint and say stupid things, you reminds me of my Philip." --Careax 14:33, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *2) "Yes George, it is quite large. Perhaps you should stop playing with it and put it back in your pocket." - The Lake Effect 03:03, 10 May 2007 (UTC) =Another Wildfire in Los Angeles= The L.A. stop of Great White's World Tour got a little out of hand. --Randroid =Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad= *Mahmoud attempts to deflect an eye poke from fellow Axis of Evil stooge Kim Jong-Il. - The Lake Effect 13:52, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Hands up if you love stoning women. --Careax 14:29, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, I now claim this world for the apes.HOO!HAA!--Thedragonoverlord 14:28, 10 May 2007 (UTC) "Live long and Prosper! Oh yes, and death to America." --Randroid 01:25, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =Nude Photo Shoot= A Chorus Line, starring the entire population of Abu Ghraib. --Careax 14:30, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Artist conception of new bronze bike rack for California state capital building. '--Alethic Logic 15:55, 9 May 2007 (UTC)' =Albino Wallaby= *Finally, a pet weirder looking than Michael Jackson. - The Lake Effect 04:46, 10 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest Vice President Ever Visits Iraq= Yes I am here to head the Sunday service. My sermon has to do about killing the terrorists.--Thedragonoverlord 14:30, 10 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Greensburg, Kansas, #1= : I didn't do it.Tourskin 01:11, 10 May 2007 (UTC) "So is Dorothy still with the munchkins?" --Careax 07:18, 10 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Greensburg, Kansas, #2= *3) "And that's when I whipped it out and showed it to the Queen!" - The Lake Effect 02:55, 10 May 2007 (UTC) =One Litter of Thirteen St. Bernard Puppies= Victims of Paris Hilton's driving... '--Alethic Logic 22:05, 11 May 2007 (UTC)' Finally, the president has a jury of his peers. --Randroid 01:27, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =Tony Blair Announces His Resignation as PM= *4) Upon hearing about what President Bush did in front of the Queen, Tony Blair attempts to hold back the vomit in his mouth. - The Lake Effect 02:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Responds to Reporter= We'll I don't know... Do I bomb Iran or North Korea?--Thedragonoverlord 18:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC) "Battery... running... out........ need... more... cocaine." --Careax 01:47, 12 May 2007 (UTC) =A Monkey Drinks Water From A Facuet= * Presenting the newest off-Broadway sensation - an all lower-primate revue of Flashdance! - The Lake Effect 02:44, 11 May 2007 (UTC) =Two Roosters Play Soccer= *Now more fun than donkey basketball! - The Lake Effect 22:38, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *Winner doesn't have to get eaten! - The Lake Effect 22:42, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *"Now as you know, I am an avid cocksman. Where am I supposed to go for hot cock-on-cock action?" Question answered. - The Lake Effect 22:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) =Dutch Protesters Oppose U.S. Genetically Modified Corn= They even burned some of it. : Dutch present defence against Global warming!Tourskin 01:02, 12 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Delivers The Commencement Address At Tiny Saint Vincent College in Latrobe, PA= "It's great to see so many young, well-dressed people at a church service. PRAISE JESUS!" --Careax 04:01, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad= "Yes, we are stealing the bald eagle as our new mascot. Now does anyone know how else we can piss the Americans off?" =Kansas National Guard Stages in Greensburg= "Sorry we're a little late. We didn't miss anything, did we?" --Toadaron 02:30, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =Rivers Flood in Missouri= =Britain's Gordon Brown= Tony Blair takes to binge eating. --Careax 04:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Before Boarding Marine One= "What? This jacket with these pants? You must be kidding!" --Randroid 01:30, 13 May 2007 (UTC) "I'm a little teapot..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:46, 13 May 2007 (UTC) "One of these days, Cheney's gonna make me a real boy!"--MC Esteban™ 02:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC)